Granblue Fantasy
For detailed information about this series, visit the Granblue Fantasy Wikia. Summary |-|Girl in Blue= |-|Dawning Sky= |-|Wayfaring Astral= |-|What Makes the Sky Blue= There exists a world in which islands of all shapes and sizes float in a sea of clouds. This is a world forsaken by the gods. A long time ago, beings known as the Astrals attempted to seize control of this world with their overwhelming power. However, the citizens of the skies, the Skydwellers, successfully resisted. The world once again entered a time of peace. Presently, our hero is about to embark on a journey after receiving a letter from his missing father. Accompanying him is Vyrn, a rather peculiar family member who happens to be a winged lizard. Despite Vyrn's objections, our hero prepares to leave his home of Zinkenstill when the mysterious island is suddenly engulfed in flames. The fleet of the burgeoning Erste Empire wreaks havoc from the skies above. Amidst the chaos, a chance encounter with a mysterious girl named Lyria awakens the fallen dragon of the stars, who unleashes a roar of revival. Power of the Verse Granblue Fantasy consist of Primal Beast created by a Race called Astrals which has power over certain concept,idea,element, and abstract which cannot be killed in conventional methods. Examples are Natural Elemental powers, Changing history, creating a dimension, stealing death, control bonds between beings, dream manipulation, Absolute fulfillment of contract, Precognition and Rebirth & Destruction. Hax abilities range from Akasha being able to change history, Beelzebub who was able to obtain weapons of chaos which can ignore providence which controls the logic behind the creation and was destroying the Dimensional Boundary which separate the Sky Realm from Crimson horizon where Chaos emerge from, Cagliostro who can transmute a new body from anything around while reduced to dust as long as her(?) soul exist, The God who created everything in the Sky Realm who split into 2 entity the Sky God and Star God, Etemenanki a space which is both providence and chaos but neither and cannot be consumed even by Chaos and is used as a chamber to communicate with God using The Speaker, Lucilius who absorbed Helel Ben Sahar who is created as The Speaker of God obtaining a total of 12 wings, Avatar who is a Amalgamation of Primal Cores that can regenerate from an attack of a supreme primarch that can reduce it to dust, The Ten Eternals which is the best user of each weapons and posses Ancient Revenant weapons. Explanations (Optional) Lores Notes Characters Grancypher's Crew |-|Humans= Beatrix.png|'Beatrix' Cagliostro.png|'Cagliostro'|link=Cagliostro (Granblue Fantasy) Jeanne.png|'Jeanne d'Arc' Katalina.png|'Katalina' |-|Erunes= Scathacha.png|'Scathacha' Ferry.png|'Ferry' Yuisis.png|'Yuisis' Agent_Eustace.png|Eustace|link=Eustace (Granblue Fantasy) |-|Draphs= Anila.png|'Anila' Sturm.png|'Sturm' Vaseraga.png|'Vaseraga' Narmaya portrait.png|'Narmaya' |-|Harvins= Melissabelle.png|'Melissabelle' Mahira.png|'Mahira' |-|Primal Beast= Alexiel.png|'Alexiel' Lucio.png|'Lucio' Zooey.png|'Zooey'|link=Zooey (Granblue Fantasy) Grimnir.png|'Grimnir' Tiamat P.png|'Tiamat' Shiva P.png|'Shiva' |-|Unknown= Orchid.png|'Orchid and Lloyd' Vampy.png|'Vania' Veight.png|'Veight' |-|Eternals= Anre.png|'Anre' Tweyen.png|'Tweyen' Threo.png|'Threo' Feower.png|'Feower' Funf.png|'Fif' Six.png|'Seox' Seofon.png|'Seofon' Eahta.png|'Eahta' Niyon.png|'Niyon' Esser.png|'Tien' |-|Arcarum Evokers= Maria_Theresa.png|'Maria Theresa' Caim.png|'Caim' Nier.png|'Nier' Estarriola.png|'Estarriola' Fraux.png|'Fraux' Lobelia_gbf.png|'Lobelia' Geisenborger.png|'Geisenborger' Haaselia.png|'Haaselia' Alanaan.png|'Alanaan' Katzelia.png|'Katzelia' Other Crew |-|Loki's Crew= Loki p.png|'Loki' Fenrir P.png|'Fenrir' Gandharva.png|'Gandharva' Mika P.png|'Mikaboshi' Zwei P.png|'Zwei' True King |-|Luminary Knights= Black_knight.png|'Apollonia Vaar' Scarlet_knight_Full_armor.png|'Baragona Aragon' Golden_Knight_gbf.png|'Alliah Istavion' Blue_Knight.png|'Walfried' Purple_Knight.png|'Purple Knight' 3_knights.png|'Green Knight' White_Knight.png|'White Knight' |-|Istavion Officer= Gilbert.png|'Gilbert' Anissidia.png|'Anissida' Hailak.png|'Hailak' Kingdoms |-|Erste Empire= Freesia.png|'Freesia Von Bismark' Furias.png|'Furias' Pommern.png|'Pommern Boettner' Admiral_Adam.png|'Admiral Adam' |-|Irestill= Naoise.png|'Naoise' Seruel.png|'Seruel' Heles_gbf.png|'Heles' Deirdre.png|'Deirdre' Primarchs and Astral |-|Fallen Angel= Lucillius.png|'Lucillius'|link=Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy) Belial_gbf.png|'Belial' Sariel_gbf.png|'Sariel' Beelzebub_gbf.png|'Beelzebub' Olivia.png|'Dark Angel Olivia' Azazel_gbf.png|'Azazel' Black_beast.png|'Avatar'|link=Avatar (Granblue Fantasy) |-|Seraphs= Supreme Primarch 2.png|'Sandalphon'|link=Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy) Lucifer_2.png|'Lucifer' Michael_gbf.png|'Michael' Uriel_gbf.png|'Uriel' Raphael_gbf.png|'Raphael' Gabriel_gbf.png|'Gabriel' Hal_Mal.png|'Halluel and Malluel' Az_Is.png|'Azrael and Israfel' Weapons Bahamut Weapons Series Ultima Weapons Series Revenant Weapons Series Xeno Weapon Series Class Champion Weapon Series Dark Opus Weapon Series Vehicles Grancypher GrandSleut Blue Orbit Speedship Category:Verses Category:Games Category:Anime